The invention concerns an arrangement for the generation of a light intensity control signal for a video amplifier of a data display device which is connected with a video signal line and a pulse generator. Characters are displayed with bright horizontal lines and vertical rows of bright points, and blank or dark lines or points (hereinafter "blank").
The displaying of alphanumeric characters or of graphics on a data display device as known can proceed by deflecting a cathode ray line-by-line over the screen of the data display device. By means of brightness controlling or, respectively, blanking controlling of the cathode ray, lines and points or, respectively, blanks can be displayed. A character can be formed from lines or points of several lines following one another in that horizontal character parts are formed from lines and vertical character parts are formed from series of points. However, it has been shown that these different displays of character parts bring about a varying brightness. The lines display a higher brightness than the points. This means that characters composed of horizontal and vertical character parts as well as the entire type character of the data display device have an uneven and non-uniform effect. The eye is strained during reading and this causes a rapid tiring. This can result both in reading errors and also eye damage.